<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dangling Conversation by rebel_ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272027">A Dangling Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren'>rebel_ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuteness overload, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's been here a week, and Simon has barely seen her, so he calls to set up a double date, and a playful conversation ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dangling Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/gifts">SmudleyKAM</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title refers to the Simon &amp; Garfunkel song (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nntOYUODSV0">link</a>).</p><p>Prompt (from the lovely Kaye): “How about Simon/Maia and Becky/Izzy bickering over where to go on their double date?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Becks, I’ve barely <em>seen </em>you,” Simon protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Becky laughed on the other end of the line. “Can you blame me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sounded completely ecstatic, even bubblier than usual, and Simon couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t genuinely upset, just amused that Becky had come all this way and he’d only seen her <em>once.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry I’ve been monopolising her,” Izzy said, and Simon heard Becky giggle, heard the sound of a kiss, then another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come <em>on,</em> you two,” he groaned, but he couldn’t help chuckling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maia laughed from across the room. “Is someone feeling left out?” she teased, coming over to where Simon was sitting and dropping down on the couch next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek with a loud smack. Simon chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, leaning in for a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay,” Becky laughed, her voice muffled despite being on speaker, and Simon had to fumble through the couch cushions to find the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Maia said entirely unapologetically, laughing that husky laugh Simon loved so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Simon said, grinning at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We get it,” Izzy chimed in. “You’re disgustingly in love…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what about us?!” Simon asked. “I’ve been getting daily updates from my little sister that mainly consist of her raving about you and how good you are at kissing and how gorgeous you are and…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Si!” Becky protested, and Simon could picture her now, blushing furiously and trying to hide it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Maia cut in. “As fun as this is, maybe we should continue it in person?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Simon chuckled. “Ever the practical one, my level-headed love,” he said, kissing Maia’s cheek. “She has a point, though,” he informed the phone. “What do you all feel like having?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, Indian,” Becky said, just as Izzy suggested Chinese.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was gonna propose Taki’s,” Simon said, but Maia grimaced. “I’ll bring you some secret sauce or whatever, babe, but I don’t want to go to work on my night off…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Valid,” Simon said. “Okay, so Indian or Chinese is what I’m hearing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, dumplings...” Maia mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly!” Izzy said enthusiastically. “All the dumplings!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Samosas are… kind of dumplings?” Simon said, trying to make everyone happy, but Becky snorted derisively at the suggestion and the others just laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, you’re not wrong in one sense,” Becky admitted. “But also. <em>No.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried,” Simon mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You certainly did try,” Maia agreed, chuckling. “Don’t worry. I’ll kiss it better,” she said, leaning in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Okay!</em>” Becky said loudly. “I’m suddenly feeling dumplings if it means I can stop listening to you two make out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see you at the usual,” Maia said, chuckling, then reached out to end the call before cutting off Simon’s affronted gasp with a kiss. Simon kissed her back, though he made a mental note to give Becky grief for her comment when they met for dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For now, though, he had far more important things on his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>